1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid dispenser, and more particularly to a liquid dispenser which has a hollow shaft axially movable within a receptacle for receiving a portion of liquid soap received within the receptacle and a hollow dispenser having a grill defined therein for allowing the liquid soap from the shaft to flow out from an outlet of the receptacle.
2. Background
Liquid dispensers are well known in the art and very popular all over the world. A U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,256 filed on Dec. 20, 1994 and issued to Fan discloses a fluid dispenser apparatus of the type.
Due to the convenience of the liquid dispenser, people are more and more attached to it. As one skilled in the art will appreciate that pushing inward a button toward a receptacle of the liquid dispenser will thus force the liquid soap received within the receptacle to flow out from an outlet of the receptacle. However, because the liquid soap has a certain degree of viscosity and a diameter of the shaft is slightly smaller than a diameter of the receptacle and also due to the shaft being made solid, pushing the button will become very difficult, since pushing the shaft will have to overcome the viscosity of the liquid soap. That is, because the conventional shaft of the liquid dispenser is made solid, pushing the shaft to force the liquid soap out from the outlet of the receptacle often causes a lot of trouble to the users, thus improvement and/or alternation thereof is necessary.
The present invention provides an improved liquid dispenser to obviate and/or mitigate the aforementioned problems.